Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and specifically relates to a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
As the technology industries develop in recent years, portable electronic devices, such as notebook (NB), tablet PC, and smart phone, etc., are used frequently in our daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the electronic devices are more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof and can be used for different purposes according to requirements of the user.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, the electronic device may have a top body and a bottom body, and the top and bottom bodies are pivotally connected to each other via the rotating assembly. Therefore, the top body can rotate relatively to the bottom body via the rotating assembly so as to unfold and to expose the display located on the top body. However, this type of the electronic device has only one operating mode even through the rotating angle between the top body and the bottom body can be adjusted according to requirements.
Therefore, there are some techniques to make the top body rotate 360 degrees relatively to the bottom body, so the top body may rotate from a closing state till the top body is stacked on the bottom surface of the bottom body to be used as a tablet PC. Moreover, in order to fix the relative position between the top body and the bottom body in the closing state and the tablet state, a plurality of magnets are usually disposed in the top body and the bottom body, so as to make the top body attract the top surface of the bottom body in the closing state, and to make the top body attract the bottom surface of the bottom body in the tablet state. However, the components in the above-mentioned device is relatively complicated and many magnets need to be used. In addition, in order to achieve a sufficient attraction force, the size of the magnet is increased accordingly and thus the price is also relatively expensive, so that the size of the portable electronic device cannot be effectively reduced and the cost of production of the portable electronic device is also increased.